Amazed
by Female-Fighter
Summary: A Valentine's Day storySongfic. Someone that reviewed said it was sweet, adorable, and cute and that it went great with Valentine's Day. I think that this will be worth your time, if not let me know.


**Disclaimer-**I do not own DBz, or Amazed by Lonestar

They looked into each others eyes; holding her close a new feeling inside him emerged. He never held anyone so close before. She took her hands and wrapped them around the back of his head. His whole body tingled at her touch. He was blown away at what one little touch could do to him.

_Every time our eyes met_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts _

_I can see your dreams_

The two lay on a cliff over the water, watching the sunset. His head was resting on his left arm while his right was wrapped around her waist. Her head was on his shoulder, while she played with his hair and watched the sky change color. He watched her face's reflection off the sun, as she said something. He was entranced by her smile and her touch.

"Did you hear me?"

"Huh, sorry I guess not" a giant grin went across his face.

"Your hopeless sometimes Goku, you know that right?"

"Oh come on no, I'm not that bad, am I?"

"I guess not, anyway, I said I'm glad knowing that you'll always be by my side"

"Really ! I'm glad, that is a good thing right?"

She jumped off him, "Your joking right! Of course it's a good thing, oh Kami what have I gotten myself in to"

"Of course I was kidding don't worry"

He was laughing as he tried to get her back down by him.

_I don't know how you do what you do _

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life _

_With you by my side _

_Forever and ever_

_Everything little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

**Right after Buu was defeated **

Goku walked around the lookout, he knew his family and friends were here after being resurrected. As he rounded a corner he could hear voices, a group talked, about what he wasn't sure.

"Hey guys what's up?"

The group got quiet as they turned and looked.

"Oh my God, Goku!"

Chi-chi ran around everyone to get to him. She stood in front of him, almost afraid to get closer, thinking her mind was playing tricks on her. She gently rubbed her hand on his cheek.

"It's really you" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. Goku pulled her close to him. He could smell the scent of her perfume a scent he missed since he left all those years ago.

"Guess what; I'm here to stay"

"You mean we can be a family again?"

"Yeah, we can"

He looked down to see tears falling from her eyes. "Don't cry it's okay now" he lifted her head up and gently kissed her lips

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby you surround me_

_You touch every place in my heart _

_Oh, it feels like the first time every time_

_I want to spend the whole night in your eyes._

The winter following his return, he stood in front of the fireplace, trying to keep it going. Chi-chi walked in holding two cups of hot chocolate, she put them down and moved him away. "Come here and look at this" she moved him to the window, a light and fluffy snow was falling on the snow already on the ground. The sky was orange and ground was bright even though it was eleven o' clock at night.

"I love seeing the snow like this, there's just something about it that makes it so romantic, what do you think?"

"Yeah, I guess it's nice, but it doesn't really matter what it looks like outside as long as I can still be with you"

"Huh…Goku" she looked at him, ever since he got back he acted different he was still the same on the outside but when they were together like this he seemed different. She always thought about bringing it up but she didn't want to ruin the moments they were sharing time.

_Every little thing that you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_I am so happy to finish this. You guys would not believe what ran through my mind when making this story; some was gross others where really sweet. Please let me know what you think. Oh I wrote this for Valentine's Day, I don't know if it will be up before then or on the exact day but that was my plan. Please Read and Review and ask any questions you might have because I think it got confusing. I'm gonna shut up now, I am rambling again._


End file.
